50fathomsfandomcom-20200214-history
GM's Journal - May, 13 AD
Our heroes are, for their own reasons, on the docks in Baltimus, when they spy a young human woman being accosted by a group of ruffians. They go to her aid and discover that she is looking for her father, who has been missing for some time. She is to meet a man who supposedly knows something of her fathers whereabouts and hires Grool, Ben, Inardal to be her guards while Senra returns to her ship. #*Gruul, Ben and Inardal find that the fellow the young woman, Victoria, is meeting intends to capture her to use her as collateral in the hopes of gaining knowledge of a treasure Victoria's father knows the location of. He has been taken by a local British 'nobleman' - Lord Pettigrew. #*They head out of Baltimus to the estate of the Nobleman, discovering that he is holding a party this evening - they decide to sneak around the grounds of the house in order to find the best way to infiltrate the building and rescue Victoria's father. Knocking out a couple of patrolling guards and stealing their uniforms, they break into the mansion and find Victoria's father, but are stopped from making a swift exit by the arrival of more guards. Ben sets fire to the mansion, then puts it out again, and it is decided that the best method of egress is to exit through the party! #*They face off with the Pettigrew himself, who in spite of appearances seems to be an accomplished swordsman! #*Diving out of the window to avoid a firing line of assembled guards they steal a carriage and make for the docks! #*Carriage Chase back to the Port. Grool plays the Epiphany Adventure Card and is thus the only member of the group that can drive a carriage! #**Round 1: Close the Gates! Open the Gates! Senra Lights a Lamp. #***The guards try to close the gates before Gruul drives the carriage through and out into the countryside, but only manage to close them behind the escaping carriage, delaying pursuit from horse mounted guards. Senra lights a lamp, the better to see obstacles in the road ahead. #**Round 2: Grool makes a Wrong Turn. #***Forgetting his bearings in the darkness Gruul makes a wrong turn and finds that the path ahead is blocked with a fallen tree - veering into the woodlands to avoid it the rough terrain batters those in the carriage and all suffer fatigue. The chasing horsemen leap the fallen tree with ease! #**Round 3: Case in Point #***Inardal loosens the luggage attached to the back of the carriage sending cases and straps to tangle the feet of the chasing horses, slowing down the pursuit as Grull throws the carriage around a switchback in the trail. #**Round 4: Shots Fired! #***The switchback allows the chasing horsemen to fire at the carriage, Inardal is 'winged' and retreats back into the relative protection of the carriage, Ben returns fire with his stolen musket, but his lack of training shows as his shot goes wide. #**Round 5: Burn, Baby, Burn! #***Recovering from her damage, Inardal lights an oil lamp and casts it onto the road behind the carriage, the horses of two of the chasing guards rear up, delaying the pursit and allowing Gruul to put a little more distance between the carriage and the guardsmen. #**Round 6: The Gates of Baltimus #***The carriage hurtles through the gates of Baltimus City, and has to slow as the terrain becomes more cramped, the horsemen in pursuit close the gap and a shot grazes Senra's shoulder, but does no appreciable damage. #**Round 7: What a show! #***People are starting to lean out of windows to watch the chase, others are opening doors, or watching from the sidelines, the distraction slows Gruul down, and one of the Horsemen manages to pull up along side and swipe at the Grael with his sabre, Grull is injured and shaken by the sudden attack. #**Round 8: How do you drive this? #***Ben takes the reins from Grull, and only just manages to avoid overturning the carriage as the City Watch start to arrive on the scene, shouting to both the Carriage and the pursuing Horsemen to cease and desist! #**Round 9: Wolves? (Senra Plays the 'Wolves' adventure Card and the City Watch become belligerent and attack everyone!) #***The City Watch form a firing line that halts the horsemen in their tracks, but the Carriage pushes on through, they turn and fire at the retreating carriage, but none of the shots strike any of the passengers as Senra has cut down a washing line with her cutlass as they pass the watch, and they are covered in sheets and unable to aim! #**Round 10: Arrive at the Docks, board the Belinda and sail away. #***The carriage arrives in the Docks, with Gruul back at the reins. The group swiftly board the Belinda, and set sail before the City watch can find them! #Set Sail for Lanos to pick up food # Spot a sail following them. #Put into Lanos, Buy 3 Cargo spaces of Food and stock up on Provisions #Set Sail for Swindon. # # # #Razorwings attack just off the coast around Swindon. Gruul and Ben are both badly injured. Ben has 2 wounds remaining after the battle. #Sell food, buy 2 spaces worth of furniture and Gruul gets a letter to be sent to a Joachim Hernandez in Bluth's Crown. Set sail for Bluth's Crown. # # # # # #Spot a large shoal of Fish and slow down to harvest some food from the sea. Garner 15 provisions. # #Sail into Bluth's Crown. No-one wants to buy anything. Inardal is told of the Cracks in the Stonework that are plaguing the stone circle for which the town is named. Set Sail for Torath-Ka # #Razorwings attack, and this time are easily dealt with. # #Spot a Great White Trailing - and also a sail that appears to be trailing as well ... #Come close to Torath-Ka and spot Sunken Ruins - Inardal drops a chest of drawers on the Shark to scare it off. Gather 200 pieces of eight worth of 'loot' Mark the ruin on a chart. #Sail to land at the Island just off Torath-Ka, There is a storm brewing so Ben takes the Belinda off out to sea, while the others head inland. They arrive at a hut as the sun is setting. Gruul fixes up the hut while Senra searches for some fruit. Then they rest, with Senra and Jebediah going on watch. Later that night, in the midst of the storm, Red men attack. Inardal, Gruul and Senra are injured, first aid after the battle leaves Inardal still wounded. #They dig up the treasure. It takes three hours to dig up the six chests that are buried there. They then take them to the coast where they see Pettigrews men in a Skiff preparing to come and search for them. Inardra summons a storm that wrecks their ship, leaving the crew incapacitated. A smoke signal is sent up to summon the Belinda, which they load with the treasure, leaving Pettigrews men tied up. They sail away, leaving Pettigrew's men with a Pistol and a Single Shot each. #They sail back to the sunken ruins. #The ruins are searched garnering another 400 pieces of eight worth of 'loot' They also break open the chests finding they contain 5000 pieces of eight each. #Another day of searching the ruins brings an interesting find ... a Signet ring for one of the noble families of Ograpog. #They Set Sail for Azy Cay, intending to pick up provisions there, then sail onto another port on Cuwayo. # # On to June